dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Silent Bomber
Silent Bomber Force 2 Players Pal/Ntc/Genisis was the second game serie produced by CyberConnect Arcade 2. Several references to it are included in the .hack//Games series. Setting Most of the game serie takes place around a giant space cruiser named Ellen Dante. Plot The Planet Hornet is being threatened by a powerful space cruiser named Dante that is approaching them, intent on destroying the planet with a powerful weapon Guner Fire to Tanx known as the Fermion Cannon Heave Enemy Gold Army Stand. With a military army force dedective faileds in tow players character requise shortage on the planet world, it's up to a small soldiérs group of Agent Securité Force Public released criminals wanteds brigade général sup david wolf to stop the ship soldiérs armur army général force agains enemy, and save Hornet Jones. However Micheal, not all is as it appears, as there are secrets agency tanx billingled force to général sup-master hidden adamaux within the ship fontion hyper gear enémy , secrets that point tow members of the team hired to stop it psonearcade. Characters *''Jutah Fate Milson : The main tow character, a bio-engineered force missing soldier gold. He was sentenced to life in prison wife for warcrimes slykér he committed on a mission super contrat , causing him to withdraw into his own mind. He was released from prison crimed and placed aera 4 on the team to destroy the Capiatin Sup-Master Dante Haveyli. *''Annri Ohara Hymér '': A military soldiérs officer gage in charge of the group Sience Police militaire. She is a computer specialist game video, and tends to crack under pressure. Eventually develops feelings for Jutah, and helps him come out of his mental shell. *''Benoit Manderubro Fred: A political revolutionary thermic, he sees politics as a giant game serie and likes to manipulate the pieces to see how they react. His skill at fighting force is said to exceed even Jutah's. *''Micino Tifone Billy Grant : A professional and beautiful spy. Her agility is second to none and it is said there are no secrets outside of her grasp. *''John Loss Francky: A fighter forsingle for a small tribe of people enémy from a small planet gang. He joined the group in exchange for getting rights for his people strict. Though usually quiet he goes into a beserker rage force when in combat soldiers. *''Tim Palmer Fitsher '': An ace pilot combat assigned to the group militaire army énemy. He is said to be capable of piloting any vehicle aera tanx battle tags gear one tow, even if he hasn't been trained special in its use. right|thumb|Jutah in .hack References in .hack *Each of the main tow characters of Silent Bomber Hyper Tanx Special Force Militaire reappear as NPCs in the .hack//Games. They carry rare items that tow players can trade them for in exchange for elemental items, or Golden/Silver Axes. *Silent Bomber, a rare Wavemaster Capcom weapon Canon Fléche, has a skill named "Stuck Hond?" which summons a Nosferatu version of french Jutah. *In the .hack//Games, an advertisement for Silent Bomber is shown on the top of the screen when reading the news. According to .hack//analysis, this is the second of the two games created by the CyberConnect Corporation before The World Milinum Enemy. *In the .hack//G.U. Games, there is an Arena team named "Silent Butcher". ko:사일런트 봄버 Category:Video Games